SAVING you
by LeleB123
Summary: AU. Once upon a time, a promise was made by young friends. A promise that they'd hope last beyond the realm of dreams. Once upon a time, that same promise was then forgotten. And, while that might not seem like a huge ordeal. Promises in the world of Undertale can turn out to be more powerful than that of a RESET.


(1)

 **Friends in dark places**

She was blanketed in darkness. Normally, this would naturally scare anyone given that darkness is usually associated with your worst fears; yet here she was not at all spooked by what could lurk in its deep dark depths. In contrast, she stood firm, strong. As if daring the darkness to do its worst. In truth, she was scared, terrified even. But their was one thing—no, someone she's had the pleasure of interacting with recently that makes these trips into darkness a lot less scary.

In fact, as she finds herself thinking of them, she notices the darkness soon being slowly overtaken by a small sea of white, signaling their arrival. Her heart leaps in joy at knowing she'll get to see them. The funny thing about this, is she's not even sure when these _"meetings,"_ even started. One minute, she dreaming about seahorses and other things, the next here she is. Standing in nothing; waiting for anything to happen or someone to show up.

It was maddening at first. She had little to no clue as though why this was happening exactly, expect it was. And no matter how much she tried she found she couldn't wake up, she was stuck.

 _ **Please… someone, anyone!**_

As if hearing her cry for help, she was greeted with…

"Howdy, Frisk!"

She watched as the person she'd been waiting for finally made themselves known. It was a monster goat boy, probably around the same age as her. They, like her, wore a sweater, except theirs, was yellow with a green stripe going across the middle, while hers was blue with two purple stripes across it. He also wore long brown pants that seemed to go a bit past his feet, always begging Frisk to wonder how he never tripped. While, she was the polar opposite and wore shorts begging the boy to wonder how she never seemed to be cold. Then again, a endless world of darkness and light clearly didn't follow the conventions of the "real world." So did it really matter? Probably not.

 _ **Hi, Asriel!**_ She signed to the young goat boy.

Something Frisk found rather odd is that, just as it was in real life she had no will to speak. Only further begging the question whether this was dream or reality. Even so, in realizing this, she was pleased when she found that Asriel wasn't at all bothered by this.

"So what did you do today?" He asked.

This was it, their "daily," routine. They talked about their days, what they were planning to do the day after. Their fears, even their hopes and dreams for the far-off future. It was like have an imaginary friend no one knew about except you. It was nice. Being able to get things off your chest you didn't know you needed to until you said it.

And so, Frisk told Asriel rather animatedly about her day. She wasn't sure if he understood every wild hand gesture that formed from her hands, but he seemed to catch most of it as he "oo'd" and "ah'd" seeming engaged enough.

Asriel let a chuckle leave his lips, "That sounds like a heap of fun! We gotta—" he stops, as if almost regretting what he's about to say. In response, Frisk places a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He sighs, "I know… we… okay, more like I'm the one that really doesn't like to talk about it, but… I don't want to believe this isn't _real_. _You_ aren't real," his voice soft, scared.

"You're the _first_ real friend that gets me. You don't judge me, I feel like I can tell you anything— _anything!_ At home I don't get that so easily, Dad's always busy with work and mom tries, but she's busy too at times. I-I hate it!" Frisk sees Asriel's hands form into fists in anger. It's silent between the two. Believe it or not, while Frisk did have fun adventures to talk about from time to time, like Asriel, she wasn't a stranger to parental emptiness.

So, knowing that, she felt her heart go out to him. And, yes, while she wasn't as open about whatever this situation was as Asriel, she just as he did wanted so very much for him to be _real_ and **not** something she'd seemingly dreamt up to ease those nights of loneliness.

"Heh, I'm sorry Frisk. We were supposed to have a fun conversation today and here I am ruining it," Asriel's eyes downcast as he found he couldn't look her in the eyes in fear of what he'd see. Frisk, however wasn't having it as she grabbed his face forcing him to look at her. His eyes widened slightly, she was smiling. Of course she was, this _was_ Frisk after all. In this short time of getting to know her, he could sense, she was everything _he_ clearly wasn't. And if he were being honest, as much as he'd come to treasure this friendship with her, he also envied her.

In this warm silence of just being in the others presence, It was then that they felt it, a small tug in the depths of both their souls. Time was up, just as it always was, and yet… saying goodbye for some reason was harder now, than it had been any of those times before. Why was this? Neither had an answer, just one promise that seemed resonate so strongly than anything they'd ever felt before that it made either entire beings fill with warmth.

Frisk signed it first as the two began to fade away.

 _ **I'll find you!**_

"No matter what, I'll find you! And then I'll—"

 _ **I'll—**_

 _This is a tale of a human and monster drawn together by mysterious circumstances. Circumstances, that while neither can explain are excited and warmed by this bond of friendship born from it. And, like every great story, tragedy isn't far behind. This is the story of the human known as Frisk, and Monster known as Asriel who want nothing more than to simply see each other beyond their veil of dreams…_

 **A/N: Hi, and welcome, to my first Undertale fic. I've gotten back into the world of Undertale lately and this a little gem that's been bouncing around my head for a bit now and this is the result. I hope you all enjoyed and I can't wait to have more for you soon. Later!**


End file.
